fanowskafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball (jap. ドラゴンボール Doragon Bōru?) – manga i anime stworzone przez Akirę Toriyamę, luźno oparte na motywach zaczerpniętych z chińskiej powieści Wędrówka na zachód. Manga składa się z 42 tomów oraz specjalnego tomu wydanego przez autora z okazji rocznicy, mówiącego o tym jak ojciec Goku (Bardrock) walczy z Chilledem. Anime natomiast składa się z 3 serii – Dragon Ball i Dragon Ball Z opartych na mandze, a także Dragon Ball GT, w której tworzeniu Toriyama nie miał wielkiego udziału (tworzył jednak szkice postaci i scenerii). Od 5 kwietnia 2009 roku emitowana była odświeżona wersja serii "Z" (z niewielkimi zmianami) pod tytułem Dragon Ball Kai, lecz nie przedstawiono w niej ostatniej "sagi Buu". Na początku grudnia 2011 roku ukazał się epizod, w którym Bardock uzyskuje poziom Super Saiyanina (Saikyo Super Saiyan Secret). Epizod napisany został przez Akirę Toriyamę, a projekt OVA stworzony został przez Naho Ōishi. Seria zdobyła na świecie wielką popularność. Autorzy obecnie popularnych mang (jak Naruto czy One Piece) przyznają, że czerpali z niej inspirację do własnej twórczości. Opis fabuły Głównym bohaterem Dragon Balla jest Son Gokū, chłopiec z ogonem, który wraz z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką Bulmą wyrusza w podróż w poszukiwaniu tajemniczych Smoczych Kul. Legenda głosi, że gdy zbierze się siedem kul, pojawia się smok – Shen Long (pol. Boski Smok), który spełni jedno życzenie. Od wielu lat jednak nikt nie zdołał zebrać wszystkich kul. Son Gokū już jako dziecko dysponuje potężną siłą (potrafi udźwignąć samochód), a z biegiem czasu staje się coraz silniejszy i wraz z przyjaciółmi broni losów Ziemi. Główne postacie dobre Kakarotto, Son Gokū (w polskiej wersji anime Songo) – Jest synem Bardocka i bratem Raditza. Należy do rasy Saiyan (jap. Saiya-jin) i pochodzi z planety Vegeta, gdzie nadano mu imię Kakarotto. Później adoptowany przez wojownika Gohana, który nadaje mu imię Son Gokū. Jest on wojownikiem, któremu wyjątkowo łatwo przychodzi pozyskiwanie nowych umiejętności. Wiele razy ratował świat, ginąc przy tym dwa razy (w czasach Trunksa z przyszłości umarł na serce). Jego obecność na świecie zmienia podejście innych bohaterów. Bulma – córka Prof Briefa i pani Brief, ma dwójkę dzieci z Vegetą, matka Trunksa i Bry. Jest genialną wynalazczynią (tak jak jej ojciec), to właśnie dzięki niej cała przygoda ze Smoczymi Kulami się zaczęła. Ona skonstruowała Smoczy Radar pozwalający je śledzić. Z nią Gokū przeżywał pierwsze przygody i to ona powiedziała mu o mocy Smoczych Kul. Jest jedną z komediowych postaci w serialu. Vegeta – książę Saiyan, pochodzący z planety po której nosi imię, z początku dumny i pyszny wojownik. Później wojownik, który już nie walczy dla siebie;jest równie uzdolniony jak Gokū. Mimo swojej siły słuchał się Bulmy i swojego syna Trunksa. Kuririn (w polskiej wersji anime Krilan) – najlepszy przyjaciel Son Gokū. Uczeń Żółwiego Pustelnika, najsilniejszy człowiek na świecie. Zginął aż 5 razy w anime i mandze (najwięcej spośród bohaterów). Nie ma nosa, dzięki czemu na Tenkaichi Budokai 21 (Dwudziestym Pierwszym Wielkim Światowym Turnieju Sztuk Walki) pokonał obrzydliwego Bacteriana (w polskiej wersji anime "Zaduch"), z którym inni nie mogli się mierzyć z powodu okropnego zapachu. Jest łysy, jednak pod koniec DBZ (w Sadze Majin Buu) zapuszcza włosy. Ożenił się z Andriodem 18 i miał z nią córkę, Marron. Piccolo (w polskiej wersji anime Szatan Serduszko) – jest synem Piccolo Daimaō i jednocześnie jego nowym wcieleniem. Jego ojciec powstał razem z Ziemskim Bogiem z rozdzielenia się Mega Piccolo. Jest synem nameczańskiego wojownika imieniem Kattas1. Po powtórnym połączeniu staje się Super Nameczaninem, który jest silniejszy od SSJ. Był zły, lecz po pokonaniu przez Gokū w Dragon Ball nabiera coraz większej przyjaźni w stosunku do świata. Chociaż nigdy się do tego otwarcie nie przyznaje. Trener i najlepszy przyjaciel Son Gohana. Na planecie Namek poznał Naila, który po przegranej walce z Freezerem został przez niego (Piccolo) zaabsorbowany. Zginął trzy razy, w Dragon Ball Z ochraniając Gohana przed atakiem Nappy, w Dragon Ball GT zabił go Son Gohan opętany przez Babyego i podczas ewakuacji ludzi na świecie po Sadze Babyego, a w czasoprzestrzeni Trunksa zabiły go androidy. Ma możliwość regeneracji dowolnej części ciała poza mózgiem i sercem, potrafi również wydłużać swoje kończyny. Son Gohan (w polskiej wersji anime Son Gokan) – syn Gokū i Chichi, od dziecka posiada wielką moc, jednak zostaje ona prawie zaprzepaszczona przez matkę, która chce, by jej syn dobrze się uczył i został wielkim naukowcem (co w przyszłości następuje). Lecz przed tym pomaga on w walce bohaterom, leci na Namek, pokonuje Cella (po osiągnięciu SSJ2) oraz walczy z Majin Buu. Później zostaje "superbohaterem" Satan City (jap. Great Saiyaman, w polskiej wersji anime Międzygalaktyczny Wojownik). Son Goten – drugi syn Gokū, bardzo łatwo osiąga poziom SSJ już w 7 roku życia. Jako dziecko jest bardzo podobny do swego ojca, lecz dorastając zmienia fryzurę przez co traci podobieństwo. Trunks (w polskiej wersji anime Tronk) – jeden z głównych bohaterów Dragon Balla, syn Bulmy i Vegety, starszy brat Bry. Ma niebieskie oczy i fioletowe włosy. Urodził się rok przed pojawieniem się Cella. Od najmłodszych lat był trenowany przez ojca na najlepszego wojownika. W wieku 8 lat opanował umiejętność przemiany w SSJ. Pod okiem Gokū i Piccolo nauczył się wraz z Son Gotenem tańca fuzji, dzięki któremu tworzyli postać Gotenksa. Trunks posiada ostry miecz, który dostał od Tapiona w filmie kinowym nr DBZ #13. Trunks z przyszłości - syn Bulmy i Vegety, dwa lata przed swoimi narodzinami (w "naszym" czasie) z alternatywnej przyszłości przybywa starszy Trunks i ostrzega bohaterów, że za 3 lata przybędą mordercze androidy. Daje też Son Gokū lekarstwo, bo ma on zachorować na serce. Choroba ta jest w ich czasach nieuleczalna, lecz w czasach Trunksa istnieje na nią lekarstwo. Trunks posiada ostry miecz, który dostał od Bulmy w odcinku specjalnym nr 2 (OAV 2) (pl."Odporność Do Rozpaczy!! Pozostali super wojownicy, Son Gohan i Trunks!", ang. "The History of Trunks"). Yamcha (w polskiej wersji anime Jamsza) – jedna z pierwszych postaci poznanych w serii Dragon Ball. Na początku jest pustynnym bandytą, jednak później zakochuje się w Bulmie i pomaga naszym bohaterom znaleźć Smocze Kule. Trzeci z najsilniejszych ludzi na świecie. Od Sagi Majin Buu nie walczy, bo uważa, że jest za słaby. Tenshinhan (w polskiej wersji anime Tenszin) – Ziemianin, posiadał trzecie oko, dzięki któremu mógł łatwo opanować wiele ciekawych technik, takich jak Kikoho, czy Taiyōken. Najlepszy przyjaciel Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu (w polskiej wersji mangi Jiaozi, w anime Kaoz) – najlepszy przyjaciel Tenshinhana. Ma postać Arlekina, posiada jeden włos na głowie. Trenował u Północnego Kaio wraz z Yamchą, Tenshinhanem i Piccolo. Posiada zdolności telekinetyczne. Muten Roshi (w polskiej wersji anime Genialny Żółw) - nieśmiertelny staruszek zamieszkujący małą wysepkę pośrodku oceanu. Jest pierwszym nauczycielem Goku i Kulilina. Twórca techniki Kamehame-Ha, która na stałe zapisała się na kartach historii serii. Bardzo długo najsilniejszy człowiek na świecie, traci ten tytuł po dwudziestych drugich "Mistrzostwach o tytuł najlepszego wojownika pod słońcem" gdy jego uczniowie go prześcigają. Jak wielu staruszków jest zbereźnikiem i kocha "kolorowe pisemka". Jego fenomen polega na niecodziennym podejściu do życia, w najbardziej dramatycznych momentach potrafi zrobić z siebie idiotę. Yajirobē (w polskiej wersji anime Jaskiniowiec) – leśny człowiek, Gokū poznał go podczas podróży po Smocze Kule (w celu wskrzeszenie Kulilina) kiedy to pod wpływem głodu ukradł smażoną rybę. Jest silny, ale jego poziom nie "powala". Należy do Wojowników Z, lecz jest z nich najsłabszy. Bardzo lubi jeść. Mieszka na świętej wieży Karin z kocim pustelnikiem Karrinem. Videl – żona Son Gohana, córka Mr. Satana, matka Pan. Pojawia się po Sadze Cella. Son Gohan na początku ich znajomości próbuje zataić przed nią prawdziwą tożsamość, lecz ona dzięki swej dociekliwości i kobiecej intuicji rozszyfrowuje, iż to on jest Great Saiyamanem i wymusza na nim aby nauczył ją latać i korzystać z energii Ki. Jej imię to anagram angielskiego słowa "devil". Pan – córka Son Gohana i Videl. Wnuczka Gokū, oraz Mr. Satana. W DBZ pojawia się w ostatnim odcinku, natomiast ważniejszą rolę odgrywa w DBGT. Bra – córka Vegety i Bulmy, jest postacią drugoplanową, lecz płynie w niej krew Saiyan. Jest typową "córeczką tatusia". Dla niej Vegeta zrobiłby wszystko. Android #18 – drugi z androidów. Trunks także ostrzegł naszych bohaterów przed nim. Ma postać pięknej, blondwłosej kobiety. W późniejszym czasie zostaje żoną Kulilina i rodzi mu córkę Marron. W przyszłości ginie z ręki Trunksa. Główni antagoniści Majin Buu, Okrutny Buu (w polskiej wersji anime Bu Bu) – demon stworzony przez Bidibiego i uwolniony przez Babidiego, jego syna. Jako Majin (Kid) Buu zostaje pokonany przez Genki Damę stworzoną przez Gokū z energii Ziemian. Jako Majin (Fat) Buu łączy się w DBGT z Uubem (reinkarnacją Majin (Kid) Buu). Posiada zdolność do regeneracji. Cell (w polskiej wersji anime Komórczak) – stworzony przez Dr Gero, twórcę wcześniejszych Androidów #13 – #19 i nieznanych #1--#12 (prócz #8 którego poznajemy w pierwszej części), które próbowały ziścić plan złego doktora, zabić Son Gokū. Z Cellem związana była cała saga. Przybył z przyszłości w czasy, w których rozgrywana jest akcja za pomocą wehikułu czasu, odebranego podstępem Trunksowi. Miał zdolność wchłaniania ciał. Jego głównym celem było zaabsorbowanie androidów #17 oraz #18, by uzyskać perfekcyjną formę. Przez zuchwalstwo #17 bez trudu go zaabsorbował, a #18 nie sprawiła mu większego kłopotu. Zorganizował on specjalny turniej zwany Cell Game, w którym uczestniczyli wszyscy główni bohaterowie. Podczas tego turnieju Gokū poświęcił życie by ratować Ziemię przed autodestrukcją Cella. Jednak ten zły przeżył i powrócił na świat dużo silniejszy z umiejętnością teleportacji. Pokonał go Son Gohan SSJ2 (za pomocą Kamehame-Ha). W pierwszej formie został pokonany w przyszłości przez Trunksa. Freezer – syn Cold Daio, oraz młodszy brat Coolera. Należy do rasy Changeling. Zostaje pokonany przez Gokū SSJ na Namek, ale ginie dopiero z ręki Trunksa z przyszłości SSJ na Ziemi. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Seriale, filmy i inne